


Improvável (mas não impossível)

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvável (mas não impossível)

Oliver Queen não se considerava um homem particularmente ciumento, mas Bart as vezes abusava, claro Chloe nunca tinha tido sentimentos por Bart (ao contrario de outro membro da liga que usava um grande "S" no peito e que ia casar com sua prima qualquer dia desses), mas sempre que a via ele começava a flertar e fazer piadas, e naquela festa de ano novo não havia sido diferente. Oliver não fez uma cena porque Chloe provavelmente diria que ele estava sendo ridículo, mas agora ela estava falando com Lois no outro lado do salão e Bart sozinho perto do buffet.

"Você quer ficar com a minha esposa ?"

"Você está oferecendo ?" Bart perguntou erguendo suas sobrancelhas de uma forma quase teatral.

"Apenas responda Bart"

"Sim, desde que eu a conheci quando tínhamos uns dezesseis anos, eu achei que fosse óbvio cara ,eu flerto com ela o tempo todo"

Oliver respirou fundo, e se esforçou para não socar o outro super-herói, embora as suas mãos não tivessem conseguido evitar de formar punhos.

"Eu não consigo acreditar no nível da sua cara-de-pau"

"Eu não estou tentando roubar ela de você, se é isso que você está preocupado"

"Você acabou de dizer que você quer ficar com ela"

"Sim, eu gosto dela, e de fazer ela sorrir, então eu ocasionalmente a lembro que caso um dia vocês não estejam mais juntos que ela tem uma outra opção disponível, mas você já devia ter percebido que isso provavelmente não vai acontecer, ela realmente ama você, eu já percebi isso"

"Isso é meio triste cara, porque você não desiste ?"

"Não faz muito o meu estilo, e quem sabe o nosso meio de trabalho é bem perigoso, você não ficaria feliz por saber que alguém estaria aqui para consolar a sua viúva ?"

"Você está tentando fazer com que eu te soque ?"

"Não apenas sendo honesto, mas só pra você saber por ela valeria a pena"


End file.
